Story After the Crown Prince disappeared
by ilchun
Summary: Chap 2 update! Putra mahkota dan Ratu yang sekarang bukan yang asli. Lalu, mana yang asli? ff Kyumin, shounen-ai yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_*_*_~__ _ **1**_ __~_*_*_

 **Lika-liku perjalanan pangeran**

Dengan tergesa yeoja yang sedang membawa aeginya itu berlari menuju.. ah, bahkan ia sendiri tak tau akan kemana. Dengan tak berperikekakian ia terus berlari tanpa berkompromi dengan kakinya yang terasa mau putus.

"YA! Jangan lari kau!" setelah mendengarkan kalimat itu dia semakin kencang berlari. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, ia menemukan gua yang mungkin terlihat aman. Dengan tergesa iapun berlari tanpa sadar bahwa didepannya terlihat akar pohon yang cukup menonjol. Sampai pada akhirnya..

'BRUK'

"AHH.."

Ya yeoja itu tersandung dengan sangat tidak anggun. Rok putih panjang yang tadinya bersih sekarang berubah menjadi coklat kemerahan. Ya kejadian tadi sukses membuat robek lututnya mengakibatkan darahnya tercetak jelas di rok putih pakaian kebesaran ratu miliknya itu.

"Oeeek.. oekkk.. ung oeeekkk.." suara tadi seperti sinyal untuknya agar supaya bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan tertati-tatih ia bangun dan menggendong aeginya dan segera menuju gua yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sampai di gua itu, ia segera menidurkan aeginya ditempat yang menurutnya cukup nyaman. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan senyum miris terpampang di wajahnya, ia mencoba berbicara pada aeginya.

"Nak, tolonglah menjadi raja yang bijaksana dan arif. Adil pada semuanya dan jangan haus akan kekayaan ya nak. Dan tolong menjadi mandiri. Eomma percaya padamu." Dan setelah terucap kata-kata dari eommanya, sang aegi pun menangis. Ia pun ikut menangis. Menangisi takdir, nasib, dan keadaan, juga menangisi semuanya. Seperti mengerti keadaan ibu dan anak itu, alam pun ikut menangis dengan pertanda hujan lebat saat ini.

Hujanpun mulai reda. Yeoja tadipun terbangun. Dia keluar dari gua untuk mencari makanan. Didepannya terlihat pohon pisang. Buahnya kuning menggoda. Untung saja kemana-mana dia membawa pisau. Ya itu semua karena ia sangat suka keluar istana dan suka berkemah. Dengan segera ia mengambil buah pisang yang kuning dan daun pisangnya. Untuk apa daunnya? Kita lihat saja nanti.

Sesudah sampai gua, ia segera membuka pisang itu dan mengunyahnya. Sesudah halus ia membuka mulutnya serta mulut aeginya yang berumur 6 bulan itu. Dengan segera ia memberikan pisang yang halus tadi pada anaknya.

'srek.. srek' itu yang dia dengar. Dengan segera yeoja paruh baya itu mengambil daun dan pisau. Setelah itu ia menulis di daun pisang tadi. Selesai menulis, ia menyembunyikan daun pisang dan aeginya di balik stalakmit yang cukup besar. Merasa ajal akan datang yeoja paruh baya itu hanya pasrah. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, ia dikejutkan dengan dua pembunuh bayaran.

"Bunuhlah aku. Itukan yang kalian inginkan." Dengan keberanian yang didapatnya, ia berkata dengan lirih. Mungkin seperti bisikan.

" HAHAHA. Sudah menyerah ternyata ratu kita tercinta ini." Dengan tawa sinis lagikan menyindir (?) ia mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

"Tapi sayangnya kami mau putra mahkota yang terbunuh dahulu dari pada kau yang mulia." Jawab pembunuh bayaran satunya.

"Apa aku saja tak cukup eoh." Tanya Hana. Ya nama yeoja paruh baya itu adalah Cho Hana.

"Aniya."

"Jadi dimana kau sembunyikan anak itu eoh?" sambungnya.

"Oeek oeeekkk..." tangisan itu menjawab namja didepan yeoja itu. Sementara sang yeoja terbelalak dan berdoa supaya anak itu selamat, si namja satunya mencari sang aegi. Setelah ia yakini itu anak dari Hana, ia memanggil namja yang berada didepan Hana.

"Hyung aku menemukannya!" seketika itu jugakeringat dingin keluar begitu saja dari pelipis Hana. Ia hanya pasrah dan memohon supaya anaknya selamat bagaimanapun caranya. Karena ia percaya tuhan itu ada.

"Cepat bunuh saja." Dan lagi mata Hana semakin terpejam dan tangannya yang bertautan semakin erat.

Dan saat namja yang akan mengeksekusi bayi Hana menoleh kearah bayi itu, ia sangat terkejut. Pasal nya, tadi bayi itu tepat berada di depan kakinya sekarang menghilang. Yang benar saja.

"Hyung, bayi itu menghilang."

"YA! Yang benar saja kau ini. Bukannya dia ada didekatmu hah?" tanya si pembunuh bayaran itu murka.

"Sumpah woo hyung liat saja sendiri." Dia menganga tidak percaya. Yang benar saja bukan bayi yang berada disana tapi daun pisang dengan tulisan 'MAAF TUAN-TUAN SEKALIAN ANDA BELUM BERUNTUNG MENCULIK BAYI NAMJA TAMPAN INI' dan itu membuat kakak beradik ini frustasi. Yang benar saja Chansung dan Wooyoung adalah pembunuh bayaran yang tidak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan misi dan sekarang membunuh bayi saja gagal.

Dengan wajah murka dan langkah lebar ia mendekati hana. "KEMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN ANAK ITU HAH?!"

Dengan terbata wanita itu menjawab "Aku.. aku tidak ta.. tau ia dimana, a.. aku sa.. saja kaget saat ka.. kau bilang tak.. AHH" darah mengucur deras dari perut wanita itu. Dan setelah kejadian itu nyawa yeoja itu melayang.

"Tak membunuh anakmu tak apa yang penting kau sudah mati. Hahaha." Tawa sinis Changsung menggema didalam gua itu.

"Dan setalah ini kau juga harus melayaniku hyung. Dengan hole ketatmu itu eunghhh." Sambungnya yang membuat Wooyoung bergidik ngeri.

'Semoga kau masih bisa berjalan besok' doa Wooyoung pada tuhan.

 **~*_Story After the Crown Prince Disappeared_*~**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Hurt, Romance, Sad, dll**

 **Pairing : KyuMin**

 **Slight : Seokyu, Yewook,dll**

 **Note :** _'...'_

 **Warning : BL, TYPO(s), Gaje**

 **Enjoy your self**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung IlChun 2015 Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyu oppa..."

"Heum"

"Kau tak lelah bekerja eoh? Makanlah dulu. Nantikan bisa dilanjut lagi."

Tapi ini belati pesanan Raja Cho Younghwan, Seo-ah. Aku tak mau membuatnya kecewa."

"Hah... baiklah oppa. Kalau sudah lelah, ambil saja makanannya di dapur. Aku mau merawat appa dulu. Sampai jumpa oppa.."

"Ne."

Ya. Yang tadi bercakap-cakap adalah Seo Kyuhyun dan Seo Joohyun atau akrab disapa Seohyun. Mereka adalah kakak adik dari keluarga yang tidak terpandang. Atau bahasa lainnya adalah rakyat jelata. Tapi mereka cukup bahagia dengan hidup mereka saat ini. Walaupun mereka berasal dari kalangan rakyat jelata, tapi mereka bisa membaca dan menulis. Mereka juga cukup pintar malah, bisa dikatakan sangat pintar. Bahkan mereka lebih pintar dari anak-anak bangsawan lainnya termasuk putra mahkota saat ini yaitu Cho Jongwoon atau akrab disapa Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun masih berusia 12 dan 10 tahun. Walau begitu mereka sudah bekerja dan belajar hidup mandiri. Kyuhyun bekerja menjadi pembuat senjata dan pisau sedangkan Seohyun membantu eommanya bekerja menjadi penjual aneka macam makanan di pasar. Seohyun biasa ke pasar pada sore hari. Dan sekarang masih siang jadi ia merawat appa mereka yang sakit dulu.

Lain di luar istana, istana sendiri sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus tentang perpindahan jabatan dan perekrutan anggota bagian mana saja. Entah itu bagian mentri, prajurit, kasim, tata buku, sekolah, kesehatan, sampai bagian dapurpun ikut menyelenggarakan perekrutan. Semua kalanganpun bisa mengikuti perekrutan ini. Pengumuman inipun akhirnya disebar. Dan juga, untuk pendaftaran akan dilakukan seminggu dari sekarang dan untuk ujiannya akan dilaksanakan sebulan setelah pendaftaran.

Mendengar tentang itu sontak seluruh anggota keluarga Seo pun senang mendengarnya. Mereka menunggu momen ini supaya mereka bisa bekerja di istana.

.

.

.

Kecuali satu orang yang terlihat tidak antusias.

.

.

.

"Kyu, mengapa wajahmu muram seperti itu? Apa kau tak tertarik bekerja disana eoh?" ya orang itu adalah Seo Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. yang benar saja eomma. Disana itu gudangnya orang yang haus kekuasaan. Tempatnya orang egois dan sombong berasal dari sana. Aku tak mau kalau kita jadi gila jabatan seperti mereka eomma. Bahkan kalau tak salah aku pernah membaca di buku sejarah joseon Ratu kita yang sebenarnya adalah Cho Hana dan pewarisnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang berpindah menjadi Kim Hyorin dan Kim Jongwoon. Kenapa? Karena Kim Hyorin menyewa dua pembunuh bayaran. Dikabarkan ratu kita mati tapi putra mahkota itu hilang. Semoga saja ia bisa menjadi raja yang bijakana dengan merebut kekuasaan dari fraksi Kim itu. Dan yang terpenting, aku tak mau bekerja diistana titik." Tanpa terputus kyuhyun mengelak dari paksaan eommanya itu.

"Kyu.." semua orang yang berada disanapun sontak menoleh kekasur yang terdapat tubuh yang sangat renta itu. Ya yang berbicara lirih tadi adalah Seo Jungsu appa Kyuhyun.

"Ne appa?"

"Appa mohon kau ikutlah ujian itu."

"Appa, tapi Kyu tidak suka berada diistana. Kyu benci dengan istana. Lagi pula kan ada Seohyun. Kenapa hanya aku yang dipaksa?" Selama ini Kyuhyun yang dikenal dingin oleh masyarakat sekitar, sekarang menjadi childish dihadapan appanya? Sungguh ini sangat jarang terjadi.

 _"Tapi appa mohon kyu, appa mohon.." dengan suara lirih, mata berkaca-kaca, dan tubuh bergetar menahan tangis, Jungsu memohon kepada anaknya itu._

 _"Hah~"_

 _"Baiklah appa, aku akan melakukannya." Setelah melihat air mata appanya jatuh membuat Kyuhyun tak enak hati pada appanya. Ya walau ia benci istana, tapi ia lebih benci melihat appanya menangis. Dengan pasrah ia menyerah dan akan ikut ujian itu demi appanya. Ya, demi appanya._

 _ **T.B.C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OR**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _Annyeong readers^^ ini ff pertama unuk debt sebagai author di ffn. Kalau respon bagus aku lanjut kalau gak ada yang minat ya end disini. Mungkin ff ini akan ku post setiap sabtu. Bisa dipercepat bisa diperlambat. Ya sesuai mood juga sih *plaaak*_

 _Ya sekian cuap cuap dari author sinting macem aku ini. Dan akhir kalimat (?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : _**AWAL DARI SEMUANYA**_

Seminggu telah berlalu. Tepat pada hari ini istana semakin sibuk saja. Ya kalian semua tahu bahwa hari ini akan dilaksanakan pendaftaran.

Dihari minggu ini entah kenapa suasananya begitu sejuk. Mentari yang seharusnya memancarkan kilau indahnya kini tak nampak. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi melaju melewati apa saja yang ia lewati dengan anggun. Awan putih bersihpun kali ini begitu kelam. Sungguh suasana hari ini sangat mendukung untuk kegiatan manusia untuk mati sesaat atau biasa kita sebut tidur.

Termasuk pemuda yang meringkuk dibawah selimut kali ini. Wajah yang biasanya kita lihat begitu dingin, kini menjadi hangat dan damai dalam tidurnya. Oh bukankah ini pemandangan langka?

Mungkin pemandangan langka itu kita hentikan sampai disini dahulu. Karena baru saja ada orang yang menggeser pintu kamar pemuda itu. Merasa bahwa suasana tak mendukung lagi karena tatapan tajam seorang yeoja di depan pintu kamarnya, membuat pemuda itu perlahan membuka matanya.

"Yak! Oppa! Ini sudah siang dan kau masih belum bangun? Tak biasanya." Ya. Yeoja tadi adalah adik tersayang dari namja itu. Seo Joo Hyun.

"Bisakah kau tak menggangguku Joo? Aku benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat saat ini." Dan kalimat tadi menandakan bahwa mood namja ini sangat buruk sekarang. Bagaimana tak lelah? Kemarin lusa ada seorang pejabat istana meminta ia membuat kan seratus buah persenjataan. Ingat SERATUS! Dan itupun harus dikumpulkan kemarin dan hanya ia sendiri yang membuatnya. Oh ayolah itu sangat membebaninya.

"Aku tahu itu oppa. Tapi kau tahu hari ini hari apa heum?" selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Seohyun menaik-turunkan alisnya. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut menandakan ia bingung. Selesai berfikir ini hari apa Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Hari senin. Wae?" jawaban itu sukses membuat Seohyun menganga lebar dibuatnya. Apa benar ini oppanya? Atau ini jelmaan oppanya? Oh berfikir positive Joo.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu oppa? Selama seminggu kita menantikan hari ini." Jawab Seohyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku tak ingat Joo. Ayolah beritahu oppamu yang tampan ini." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya. Membuat Seohyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _'Huh~ sifat pedenya kambuh lagi.'_ Inner Seohyun.

"Hah baiklah oppa." Sesudah itu menghela nafas sebentar dan...

"HARI INI PENDAFTARAN PEREKRUTAN ISTANA AKAN DIBUKA OPPA. AH AKU SENANG SEKALI. Tapi, kenapa kau belum BERSIAP-SIAP HUH?" dan kembalilah sifat childish Seohyun keluar. Kyuhyunpun dongkol dibuatnya. Bukan karena dongsaengnya itu berteriak-teriak gak jelas, tapi karena acara istana itu? Hah~ mendengar kata istana saja ia sudah muak.

"Jadi kau membangunkanku hanya untuk itu? Kau tak usah repot-repot Joo." Selesai mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun kembali membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Seohyun. Seohyunpun berniat keluar dan bersiap akan pergi ke pendaftaran. Sebelum keluar, dengan senyum tipis dan nada lirih ia mengatakan..

"Jika kau tak mau mengecewakan appa, mendaftarlah. Aku menunggumu."

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

Seketika ingatan tentang appanya yang akan menangis, itu mengiang-ngiang dikepalanya seperti kaset rusak.

 **~*_Story After the Crown Prince disappeared_*~**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Hurt, Romance, Sad, dll**

 **Pairing : KyuMin**

 **Slight : Seokyu, Yewook,dll**

 **Note :** _'...' =_ _ **inner**_

 _ **Italic = flashback**_

 **Warning : BL, TYPO(s), Gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy your self**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung IlChun** © **2015 Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah ini nasib baik atau buruk, Kyuhyun hanya pasrah sekarang. Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu dan fokus dengan pekerjaannya sekarang.

Mungkin kalian bertanya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun sampai-sampai ia tak tau itu nasib baik atau buruk yang menimpanya sekarang. Baiklah aku jelaskan..

 _Pertama saat mau mendaftar perekrutan pekerja istana, ia bingung ada dimana tempat pendaftaran untuk pekerja kasim. Setelah lelah berkeliling akhirnya ia menemukan tempat pendaftarannya. Jangan tanya dimana Seohyun. Ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun karena terlalu lama. Jadilah ia hanya seorang diri datang ke istana. Sekarang tempat pendaftarannya sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang membereskan tempat itu. Sadar akan hal itu, ia langsung melesat ke pemuda dengan gigi putih kelinci dan tubuh yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu._

" _Emm... joseongmida agashi. Apa pendaftarannya sudah ditutup?"_

" _Eoh, ne. Baru saja."_

" _Oh.. tapi, bolehkah aku mendaftar. Jebal." Ya kali ini Kyuhyun melakukan aegyo yang menurut namja yang berada didepannya pun emmm.. ya kalian tau ielfil._

" _Oh.. emm bisakah kau tak melakukan itu, heum. Aku merasa risih akan hal itu." Yang langsung membuat namja itu merubah ekspresinya._

" _Hajiman.. emm, bisakah aku mendaftar. Jebal." Kali ini dengan ekspresi dinginnya itu._

" _Cih.. dingin sekali. Tapi, jika kau mau mendaftar.." dengan smirk terpantri diwajah pemuda lawan bicara Kyuhyun, ia mengatakan itu dan selanjutnya._

" _Kau bisa membersihkan Perpustakaann kasim terlebih dahulu."_

 _Kyuhyun pun mengangguk membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu melompat ria karena terlampau senang. Tentu saja ia senang, karena tugasnya teramat banyak saat ini. Jadi, ia bisakan meringankannya sedikit._

 _Tapi Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, muncul smirk yang bisa dikatakan lebih menakutkan dari milik namja kelinci itu._

" _Ahh baiklah, mari kuantar." Dengan senyum manis yang ia punya, ia mengajak Kyuhyun ke perpustakaan kasim._

" _Nah kita sampai. Tapi perlu kau ingat. Urutkan semua catatan ini sesuai tanggal, bulan, tahun. Tanggal, bulan, dan tahun terbaru kau simpan dilemari kanan paling atas, ne? Dan perlu kau ketahui, aku akan memeriksa pekerjaanmu. Jika sampai ada yang tidak urut atau hilang, kau yang bertanggung jawab. Arraseo?"_

" _Ne!"_

" _Bagus kalau begitu, cepat bereskan."_

" _Ye.."_

Dan kembalilah kita pada saat ini. Kyuhyun dengan giat merapihkan, manyusun, dan meletakkan barang itu pada tempatnya.

Sampai pada tahun 1623, ia terkesiap. Ini adalah dokumen yang ingin dia cari. Dengan tergesa ia memasukkan dokumen itu pada bajunya dan menoleh kearah mana saja berharap tak ada yang melihatnya. Selesai memasukan dokumen itu pada bajunya, ia meneruskan kembali pekrjaannya.

"Yak, neo!"

.

.

.

'DEG'

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 _A/N_

 _Annyeong readers kembali dengan author dan ff gj author. Sumpah aku seneng banget ada yang mau nungguin ini ff. Maunya sih pas hari rabu mau di publish tapi pas mau publish, ehh.. file ff ku semua hilang. Karena ini ff udah sampai part 5 dan sebenarnya aku banyak bener buat ff tapi gak berani publish. *curcol*_

 _Ohya waktunya bales review^^_

 _ **TiffyTiffanyLee :**_ _Untuk moment Kyumin ada di part tiga tapi itu kuusahakan ya. Tunggu terus ya^^. Gomawo udah mau baca dan kasih semangat^^_

 _ **won2 :**_ _Iya nih makin jarang ff kyumin makanya saya coba publish. Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah mau baca^^_

 _ **PumpkinEvil13 :**_ _Tenang aku bukan tukang PHP kok. Sebenarnya mau update cepet tapi malah ilang semua file-file ku :'(. But, gomawo udah mau baca dan kasih semangat^^_

 _ **chu :**_ _Udah ketebak ternyata ya? Karena aku gak bisa sih bikin sembunyi sembunyi. Min disini udah keluar cuma belum jelas. Sekali lagi gomawo dah mau baca^^_

 _Sekali lagi makasih yang udah mau baca. Walau Cuma empat yang review aku udah senang walau aku juga pingin banyak yang review. Dan aku cukup sadar aku belum punya nama di ffn. Dan akhir kalimat(?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **GIVE ME REVIEW PLEASE...**_


End file.
